


Short SPN Fic #3

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Gen, Monster of the Week, motw, podcast jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Sometimes I send my buddy super short SPN "jokes"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Short SPN Fic #3

Sam looks up at Bobby, confusion in his eyes. "What is this?" 

"It's a birthday cake, you idgit. Make a wish, blow out the candles, and maybe your wish will come true. Ain't you ever seen a birthday cake before?" 

"Dad isn't much on birthdays," Sam replies. His young face screws up in concentration, then he inhales and blows out all the candles in one go. For a moment, he is happy. 

"What'd you wish for, kid?" Bobby asks. 

"I just want my blood to be clean again." 

Bobby pauses, staring at the five year old sitting on a stack of phone books at his kitchen table. "Sam, you're a fucked up kid. Eat some cake."


End file.
